User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Inferno Rifle Bestie
Inferno Rifle Bestie Skill 'Fire God's Great Inquisition (30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies, greatly reduces BB gauge amount required for BB & reduces amount of BB gauge consumed) 'Burst 'Baerum Rampage (20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Brave Burst All troops, follow me! (22 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 28 BC) Brave Burst Arsenal Exhaustion (24 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def and damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 24 BC) Skill Noble Superiority (Raises normal hit amount) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Bestie is my Bestie-est Friend 5ever. Okay, that's another pun. Yuura expecting that, right? I Aem Phee-ling quite punny today... Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Bestie boosts HP and Def by 30%. This is amazing as this massively boosts the survivability of all of your units. With this, the squad becomes even beefier with high HP and Def stats. With the latest content coming out, it becomes necessary to carry at least a lead that boosts HP. Bestie bests fits this role. Remember Quaid with his 60% overall BB fill rate? The two are in quite the competition in terms of comparing Leader Skills. Bestie reduces BC cost by 25%, which is currently the best in the game. Additionally, the BB gauge cashback further makes it a lot easier to fill BB gauges once again. Let's do some math here. Let's take Bestie's SBB as an example. Her SBB requires a total of 50 BC to fully fill. With Bestie's Leader Skill active, the cost will be reduced down to 37.5 BC, making both BB and SBB gauges require 18.75 BC. Since BB gauge cashback only affects the BB gauge and not the SBB gauge, Bestie will only need a minimum of 15 BC and a maximum of 16 BC to fill the BB gauge. Therefore, the SBB gauge will require a total of 33.75~34.75 BC, or 34~35 BC rounded. This contributes to an average of around a 45% BB fill rate. Notice how the word average is being used because every unit has a different BC cost for their BBs. The higher the BC cost, the more effective the BB gauge cashback becomes. What if we take Tilith, the unit with the most expensive BB in the game, as an example? Bestie's Leader Skill reduces Tilith's BC cost (note that Tilith does not have SBB) down to 56.25 BC. With the BB gauge cashback, Tilith will only require between 45~48 BC. Do note that BB gauge cashback only occurs when using BB/SBB/UBB. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Bestie's BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier, which is a typical damage modifier for most 7* units to use. With Bestie's high Atk stat, the damage output will be very high. Bestie provides a 4 BC BB regen buff. This is a pretty good buff as this works very well with her Leader Skill, combining both BB gauging and BC cost reduction. However, this isn't the best in the game as Grahdens's SBB regenerates 6 BC per turn. Bestie also adds 6 BC to everyone's BB gauges. This is great for any emergencies in case if units are lacking a few BC to fill their BB gauges. However, this isn't the best in the game as Medina fills 10 BC. Even though Bestie's buffs aren't the best, they are still usable. It's not to say that they're useless, but there are better options to use. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Bestie's SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier, which is the average damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. Given Bestie's high Atk stat, Bestie's SBB will be dealing lots of damage. There's just not enough BB utility for Bestie, right? Bestie utilizes the best "BB regen when attacked" buff in the game being 4-7 BC, tied with Kikuri and Rivera. This might sound RNG-based and unreliable, but it's very useful against enemies that cast a lot of AoE attacks or multiple enemies that attack frequently. Good examples of these include Mecha Gods, Trials, GGC, etc. This generates a very good BB gauge momentum. The 30% BB fill rate is really nice as this generates a very good BB gauge momentum. This replicates part of Quaid’s Leader Skill as his BB fill rate boost is 30%. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Who needs Diana's UBB when you've got Bestie's UBB? Bestie's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units get. With Bestie's high Atk stat, the damage output of this UBB is massive. Speaking of damage, Bestie provides a 200% Atk buff to all allies, which is one of the highest Atk buffs in the game. Additionally, Bestie's UBB replicates Diana's UBB, provided the fact that they both boost BB gauges by 50 BC when attacked. What makes Bestie's UBB superior over Diana's UBB is the fact that Bestie has additional utilities in addition to Diana's UBB. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Are you saying that Bestie's 36 BC normal attack Drop Check can be increased even further? Bestie receives one additional normal attack, which, in theory, doubles her normal hit count. This means that her normal attack Drop Check becomes doubled as well, taking it to 72 BC, which is already topping the highest normal attack Drop Check in the game, being 52 BC utilized by Lucius. What if Bestie is equipped with Sacred Dagger and Lexida? With Bestie's Extra Skill and Sacred Dagger and Lexida equipped, Bestie receives four additional normal attacks. This means that her normal attack hit count becomes quintupled, taking her normal attack Drop Check to 180 BC. Wow? Arena Score: 10/10 Very good. Bestie has a 36 BC Drop Check on her normal attack. This is a very high amount in Arena as it is one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Given Bestie's Extra Skill, her normal attack Drop Check becomes 72 BC, which is extremely high to use in Arena and tops the highest normal attack Drop Check in the game being Lucius's 52 BC. The 280% BB damage modifier is decent to use and with Bestie’s high Atk stat, she should be able to dish out a great amount of damage. As a lead, Bestie boosts HP and Def by 30%, which is very good as units can survive the opponent's first turn a lot better. However, be cautious as units can still die even with high HP. But that's not all! Bestie's 25% BC cost reduction is what's the real deal. This contributes to a 33% BB fill rate, which is not the best in the game. The best in the game is Quaid's, which has an overall BB fill rate of 60%. However, 33% is still quite manageable, especially with Bestie's 72 BC Drop Check that can cover for the loss of the 27% BB fill rate that Bestie's Leader Skill is missing. Do note that Bestie's BB gauge cashback is useless in Arena as it applies once units use BB/SBB. Besides, Arena battles are not supposed to last long so the cashback becomes necessary. Stats Score: 9/10 Looking very good. Bestie's HP and Atk stats are what stand out. Bestie is able to deal high damage as explained in her Brave Bursts sections. Additionally, the high HP helps her survive very well. Def and Rec show to be well above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Bestie is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Bestie has so much BB utility that you cannot say no to it. Bestie leads bring so many possibilities for other BB spams to shine, such as using even Tilith, a 5* unit. Additionally, her BB spamming techniques hold to be some of the best to utilize in the hardest challenges released in the game. The buffs that Bestie utilizes massively boost the BB gauge momentum of the squad. This is provided that her buffs are active. With her BB spamming abilities, there are many options to fill in for squads because the BB gauge momentum is so good. Bestie leads are quite common as she boosts HP and Def by 30%, which is never bad to have. Most content makes high HP necessary to clear. With Bestie’s additional effects that come with her stat boosts, she reduces BC cost and provides BB gauge cashback for the squad to utilize as long as the Leader Skill is active. Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Man, this Coke drink is Bestie. It’s quite relieving to have during summer breaks. Is Bestie your Bestie-est friend 5ever? Yes! No. Comment below on what you think of Bestie! Do you think she’s the best? What about being the best BB spammer? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Goddess Tilith *Lightning Speed Lucana *Cardes the Malevolent Category:Blog posts